The present invention refers to a sealing element for expansion joints in concrete structures, particularly in concrete structures in which the sealing element is submitted to large structural movements and high hydrostatic pressures, such as it occurs in dikes.
Among the known sealing techniques presently used in dikes, there can be mentioned the sealing elements made of copper, PVC mats, elastomeric profiles (butyl, neoprene) which are resistant to harsh weather conditions, alkalis, fungi, musts, oils, greases and other agents, or also silicone or polyurethane-based mastics.
Although being widely used and presenting operational results which meet the requirements of the concrete structure to which they are applied, these known sealing elements have a slow and expensive application and do not allow repair or recovering, in case there is an accident or localized rupture in the sealing element, after they have been installed and have begun to operate in the concrete structure.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a sealing element for expansion joints of concrete structures, which has a simple construction, resistant to harsh weather conditions and other deteriorating agents, which is elastically deformable together with the structure, which may be submitted to high hydrostatic pressures, with no risk of impairing its sealing characteristics, and which allows repairs of eventual leaks to be carried out after the sealing element has begun to operate in the concrete structure to which it has been applied.
This and other objectives of the invention are achieved by a sealing element for expansion joints provided with a seat, which is recessed in relation to the adjacent end edges of the expansion joint upstream a concrete structure.
According to the invention, the sealing element comprises an elastomeric profile consisting of two longitudinal lateral flanges to be glued onto said end edges of the expansion joint, and a central portion, to be fitted inside the seat and which is shaped in order to support the hydrostatic pressures upstream the concrete structure; and a flexible duct, of high pressure, which is installed inside the seat and provided with radial bores opened to the inside of the latter, downstream the elastomeric profile, and having at least one end which may be accessed from the outside of the concrete structure, so as to allow the selective feeding of pre-catalyzed polymeric resin to the inside of the seat, after the elastomeric profile has been mounted and affixed to the concrete structure.
The above cited constructive arrangement allows, by means of adequately injecting, under high pressure, a pre-catalyzed polymeric resin inside the flexible duct, to seal any leak that may occur along the joint, making possible to simply and rapidly repair the sealing elements, which repair would otherwise be impracticable or at least extremely complex and expensive, as it occurs in dikes.